<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snowmelt by across_galaxies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475214">snowmelt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_galaxies/pseuds/across_galaxies'>across_galaxies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Shenanigans, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mikasa is Levi's Daughter, cute family stuff, dad universe, levi and eren as dads, lots of pining, past relationship Eren Yeager/Historia Reiss, past relationship Levi/female OC, ski lodge, ymir as in blonde ymir, ymir is eren's daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_galaxies/pseuds/across_galaxies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowmelt is the surface runoff from snow and ice.<br/>Rapid snowmelt can cause flooding.<br/>-<br/>Or, Eren has been in love with Levi for about three years.<br/>And their daughters think it would be really cool if they could be step-sisters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Levi, Ymir Fritz &amp; Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz &amp; Mikasa Ackerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>18+ Ereri Discord Server Winter Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snowmelt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/gifts">Heichous_Poncho</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for my sweetest andy<br/>technically for a winter exchange in the 18+ ereri discord server<br/>but also i just adore andy in general and here are some cute family ereris<br/>and ymir being adored<br/>and some cute family shenanigans in the upcoming chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a father was simultaneously the easiest and most difficult thing Eren has ever had to do.</p><p>All he needed to give was love, and he had a never-ending supply of it for his daughter.</p><p>Eren had never loved someone as much or as quickly as he had Ymir.</p><p>The first time he had heard her heartbeat, felt her move against Historia’s stomach, Eren had cried tears of joy, and felt like he would burst with how much love was inside of him. It only grew with time, and, when she was born, he smelled the soft scent of milk and infant along her soft, wrinkly little forehead. He kissed all ten of her tiny fingers, and all ten of her tiny toes, and he reveled in the knowledge that she was healthy, warm, and beautiful, and his daughter.</p><p>Eren knew he would love no one and no thing more than her.</p><p>Nothing came easier to him than the selfless, overpowering sense of love and pride he had for Ymir.</p><p>In other ways, though, being a father was the most difficult job Eren had. Despite all the parenting books he had read, no one truly had a manual for fatherhood, and as much as Eren adored, cherished, and loved Ymir, there were times he felt overwhelmed. His daughter was smart, cunning and sly, with a sense of righteousness that rivaled his own, and she was every last bit his daughter -- a comeuppance for all of the headaches he caused, his own mother would tease.</p><p>Eren himself had seen his fair share of principals’ offices during his childhood, and he thought after he graduated high school it would be the end of those adventures. Granted, it was only twice -- despite how mischievous his daughter was, she typically didn’t get caught, or was charming enough to often get away with it.</p><p>And the two times she <em> did </em> end up in the principal’s office, Eren couldn’t even bring himself to be mad.</p><p>When the divorce papers were signed, Ymir was three years old. </p><p>He didn’t love Historia any less.  She would always be his friend first, and with Historia coming out as a lesbian, Eren was just happy that she finally settled the turmoil in her heart.</p><p>Part of Eren thought he always knew. Maybe at one point, they were in love, or Historia thought she loved him, but it had been years since they had been together at that point. Eren knew. When she had sat him down, eyes sad and red and wet, he had grabbed her hands and told her that he was so happy and proud of her. They would always stay friends.</p><p>And they had. They had a daughter to raise, even if they weren’t together. Custody was really more of a formality than a family structure. Historia traveled a lot for work, and they thought it would be more stable for Ymir as she grew up not to move around every other weekend. Eren wouldn’t call himself a single father -- he was a divorced man with a daughter and a co-parent. When Historia was home, they often had dinners together, and she would spend evenings with Eren and Ymir helping with homework and bedtime.</p><p>A few years after the divorce, Eren had gotten a new job out of the city, and he and Ymir had moved to this smaller town. It was about forty minutes from Historia's condo, in a small neighborhood with an HOA committee and everything that Eren would have laughed at ten years ago and swore he’d never resort to moving to.</p><p>It was a quaint little home, with a yard, and a park within walking distance. With Ymir being eight and going into second grade, school districts were something that Eren had spent several nights mulling over with Historia over Facetime.</p><p>They settled for this neighborhood because the school had a good rating and boasted its diversity.</p><p>Ymir was in the principal’s office at the end of her first week.</p><p>His daughter wasn't particularly outgoing when she was younger, so Eren wasn’t too concerned when she told him she hadn’t made any new friends yet. It was early in the year -- they had time. Of course, he hoped she would find someone to connect with.</p><p>Perhaps he had jinxed it when he had said as much to Historia.</p><p>He received a call from the school secretary just after lunch the next day.</p><p>Ymir had punched another student.</p><p>When Eren walked into the principal’s office, he found two other small families packed in, and his daughter, her pigtails swaying as she jerked her head to look at him, her arms crossed, and a vicious pout on her lips.</p><p>Standing next to the principal’s desk, there was a snively boy with dried blood on his upper lip, and his mother, who wore too much perfume and looked at Eren with pure contempt.</p><p>Seated on some chairs along the wall was another little girl, with short black hair, and a man, presumably her father, close to her with a serious look on his face.</p><p>Perhaps “I thought she only hit one kid” shouldn’t have been the first thing Eren said. But, admittedly, he was frazzled. He couldn’t think of anything that would make Ymir lash out like this, and he was already trying to create an explanation for Historia  when he had to tell her that their daughter had been expelled her first week.</p><p>The mother let out a loud, exasperated huff and turned to look at the principal as though to say: ‘Do you see where that little monster gets it?’ </p><p>Eren could only imagine the hell she must have raised before he arrived, and could only prepare himself for the hell he’d receive, now that he was here.</p><p>The principal sighed and leaned over his desk. “Thank you for joining us so quickly, Mr. Jaeger,” he started. “Please, take a seat.”</p><p>Eren shuffled off to Ymir, taking a seat next to her and meeting her fierce, fearless eyes with his brows raised. Her pout soured and her angry look didn’t cease.</p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>Mr. Dok cleared his throat and shifted in his leather chair. “This is a very unusual situation today -- while some students have issues with each other, we hardly ever have any altercations that result with physical violence. Especially from a student in her first week.”</p><p>“What even happened?” Eren asked, glancing from the other man to his daughter. If there was only one other person Ymir fought with, he wasn’t sure what the second family was doing here. A witness? That seemed extreme even for elementary school.</p><p>“Your <em> daughter </em> attacked my son,” the mother snapped.</p><p>“Please, Mrs. Forster,” the principal placated. “We’re here to resolve the issue.”</p><p>“It’s unacceptable that this even happened!”</p><p>“Yes, and we will find a fair resolution --“</p><p>Erer frowned. “This is by no way an excuse for Ymir’s behavior, but she would never react without provocation.”</p><p>“My son would <em> never </em> --”</p><p>“Ms. Carolina said there was an incident with Floch and Mikasa. She didn’t catch what had started the issue, but she was there at the end right before Ymir lashed out. That’s why I have also asked Mr. Ackerman to join us today so we can figure out what happened.”</p><p>“He was making fun of her eyes,” Ymir mumbled next to Eren, kicking her feet against the legs of the chair.</p><p>Indignation ignited in Eren’s stomach, flaring like magma. “What did you say?” he asked, nudging her a little to speak up.</p><p>An ugly scowl pulled on her face, teeth baring like a sneer. “He was making fun of her <em> eyes </em>,” Ymir said louder. “He said they were stupid looking.”</p><p>Eren glanced over at the other little girl, Mikasa, and she flushed a little pink, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap. She had a soft almond shape to her eyes, and the clear embarrassment on her face fueled Eren’s own righteous anger. He had to remind himself that Floch was just a child -- one probably influenced by his parents’ beliefs.</p><p>His glare cut over to the mother. The almost ruffled, chagrined look creating pink blotches across the tops of her cheeks fed his anger like sticks to a flame.</p><p>Likewise, the principal looked flustered, his eyes flicking between Eren and Mikasa’s father. Clearly he hadn’t heard this side of the story, which only fed the bubbling ire inside of Eren. Being a father did not make him more level headed. He still raged against injustice; something his daughter had clearly taken after him.</p><p>Mr. Ackerman’s hand came up to pet his daughter’s head, and something about the soothing gesture he was providing -- the silent comfort, but the dark look in his eyes -- made Eren feel like he had to fight.</p><p>Eren had spent most of his childhood fighting, with his own fair share of bloody noses and scraped knuckles. It had given his mother more grief than she deserved. He raged against schoolyard bullies, roared at the bastards, at the teachers that refused to listen and didn’t do anything. As he got older, that transferred to rallies and protests throughout college, and fueled his academic journey through a law degree and a minor in gender and sexuality studies.</p><p>Maybe he should have known Ymir would follow his footsteps. His ex-wife was a lesbian working on the board of non-profit charity.</p><p>“Provocation aside,” the principal started, voice a little weak, “a child should know better--”</p><p>“My child does know better,” Eren asserted, eyes cutting into a glare. “She knows better than to commit microaggressions against a fellow classmate--”</p><p>The woman made scoffing noise. “Your daughter <em> hit </em> my son! My son made some stupid comment. He is not a racist.”</p><p>“I’m not saying he is,” Eren said lowly. “I’m just saying he probably learned that kind of language from home.”</p><p>A furious blush flooded her face and she opened her mouth to say more, but Mr. Ackerman spoke first.</p><p>“I think, considering the school’s position on diversity and equality, such language shouldn’t go unpunished.” His voice was even and deep; just sharp enough to cause a chill in the room.</p><p>“Of course,” the principal stammered. “Mrs. Forster, such comments cannot be downplayed. And Mr. Jaeger, Ymir should know never to resort to violence, even if standing up for a classmate. Day time detention during recess for the next two weeks should help assist with that lesson.”</p><p>Eren enjoyed seeing Mrs. Forster turn a lovely shade of enraged crimson before storming out of the office, practically pulling her son’s arm from its socket.</p><p>Mr. Ackerman and Mikasa were dismissed from the office next, after some kiss ass and groveling from the principal. But looked like it had all missed its mark</p><p>Unfortunately, shortly after the door swung shut behind the other father and daughter, Eren and Ymir were subjected to another round of scolding about how her behavior was unacceptable for their school, and what a poor first impression she had made to her teacher, the class, and the administration.</p><p>If anything, Eren thought to himself, the administration made a poor first impression to them.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Eren shuffled Ymir out of the office. He listened to her stomp her little sneakers against the carpet, that sour pout still on her lips.</p><p>Eren waited until the entrance doors shut behind them.</p><p>“Holy smokes,” he groaned, ruffling Ymir’s head. “I don’t remember getting into that much trouble as a kid.”</p><p>The furrow between her brows eased a little. “That’s a lie,” she said. “Grandma says you were a pain in the butt when you were my age.”</p><p>Eren tugged on one of her ponytails. “Says the girl who ended up in the principal’s office on her first week.” When an angry look passed over her face again, he sighed and walked in front of her, dropping into a squat as her arms crossed over her chest again.</p><p>“I guess we should talk about what happened,” he said softly. She opened her mouth, that defiant look in her eyes Eren knew all too well.</p><p>“I’m not mad,” he said before she could get out even a word. “I’m proud of you, bumblebee. I’m not one to be lecturing you on doing the exact same thing I did when I was your age. Honestly, if I heard someone say that to someone I worked with, I’d probably punch them too.”</p><p>Ymir’s face melted into something hopeful and surprised.</p><p>“Really?” she asked.</p><p>Eren nodded. “For sure. Even ask your grandma. I used to get in a lot of fights growing up because of stupid bullies that had loud mouths that I wanted to shut up.”</p><p>“The principal was mad, though,” she said softly. “Floch is a stupid-head. Mikasa’s eyes aren’t funny looking. She’s just different.”</p><p>Eren nodded. “Yeah, but it seemed like Floch’s parents are stupid-heads too, which means it’s as hereditary as Mikasa’s eyes.”</p><p>Ymir giggled and Eren grinned. He groaned as he stood up, knees popping a little and he grimaced at the thought of getting older. Reaching out, he ruffled Ymir’s head again and kissed her brow.</p><p>“Alrighty,” he said, ushering her towards the parking lot. “Let’s get home. We have spaghetti to make, and you have a phone call to make to your mother.”</p><p>Ymir groaned out loud, throwing her head back and looking up at him through her bangs. “Do I <em> have </em> to?” she whined.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Well, next time, don’t get caught.”</p><p>When they rounded the corner to the parking lot, he saw Mr. Ackerman and Mikasa were just a little ahead of them. Eren winced to himself, and hoped the other father hadn’t heard him practically praise his daughter for punching out a shithole kid for some vaguely racist comments he was probably just regurgitating from his parents.</p><p>Considering the solemn nod Mr. Ackerman gave him, Eren considered that, perhaps, he had heard, and maybe even agreed.</p><p>Historia was tougher on Ymir than Eren had been, and he listened to her give their daughter a whole new round of scolding through Facetime, before she sent her to her room to work on homework until dinner was ready. When Ymir stomped her way up the stairs, Historia leveled Eren with an exhausted brow lift through the screen.</p><p>“I was hoping she’d take after my debate skills,” Historia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m not really looking forward to bailing her out of jail every time she goes to a protest.”</p><p>Eren laughed and was leveled with that ‘this isn’t funny’ look in response. “You’re proud of her,” he accused, humor and affection warm in his voice. “Admit it. You’re happy our daughter knows that microaggressions are unacceptable at the young, bright age of eight.”</p><p>Historia scoffed. “The little twerp. Making fun of the shape of someone’s eyes. His mother was lucky I wasn’t in the room.”</p><p>Grinning, Eren leaned the phone against the backsplash and focused on cutting up vegetables. “I doubt she would have let you get in a word edgewise. I have a feeling she was ranting for a long time before I arrived. Shut her up good by saying children learn that kind of behavior at home.”</p><p>“Good,” Historia sniffed. “She deserved a good verbal thrashing.” She was quiet for a moment, listening to the rhythm on the cutting board. “Next time, let’s hope Ymir at least talks to her teacher before she starts swinging.”</p><p>Eren hummed. “You don’t think that’s the last we’ll hear of this kid?”</p><p>“Of course not. As though a family like that wouldn’t try to implant something else to turn their kid into even more of a little jerk.”</p><p>Truly, Historia and Eren had a habit of jinxing things.</p><p>A week later, almost to the hour, Eren received another call from the principal.</p><p>Apparently, Ymir and Floch got into a verbal altercation before Mikasa pushed the kid -- enough to knock him down.</p><p>It was an odd sense of deja vu, similar but a different enough situation to make Eren’s gut twist. Ymir’s hair was down, and Mikasa was the one sitting with her arms crossed and an angry frown on her face. Floch didn’t have a bloody nose, but his mother wore just as strong of perfume, and looked just as pissed as she had last week.</p><p>“Mr. Jaeger,” the principal breathed with visible relief. “Thank you for coming -- please take a seat.”</p><p>Eren grimaced and trudged over to Ymir, meeting her wide eyes with a smile to try to ease her nerves. He had barely taken a seat when Floch’s mother opened her mouth.</p><p>“It is <em> unacceptable </em> that my son has had <em> two </em> violent attacks against him in less than a week! This is a failure on his teacher and on <em> your </em> leadership, Mr. Dok.”</p><p>Less than five minutes in a room with her and Eren could already feel a headache creeping up behind his brow. He wondered if she had recited this to herself while Eren made his way here. Probably thought it was her trump card against the principal.</p><p>She certainly had him sweating.</p><p>“On the phone,” Eren redirected calmly, “you said Ymir and Floch had a verbal altercation -- what was it about?”</p><p>That satisfying, angry blush flared on the woman’s face again. Mr. Dok shifted to turn towards Eren. “Floch had seen Ymir’s mother pick her up earlier in the week, and, apparently -- well, your wife --”</p><p>“Mom and Dad aren’t even married anymore,” Ymir snapped. “Mom doesn’t like boys.” Mr. Dok’s face flushed and he stammered as Ymir looked up to Eren with a glare. “He saw mom kiss her girlfriend and he was telling me we were all going to go to hell!”</p><p>Eren’s mouth drew back into a sneer as he looked over towards Floch and his mother. “<em> What </em> --”</p><p>“My son came home <em> traumatized </em> !” Mrs. Forster interrupted, shrill and piercing. “He was asking all sorts of <em> questions </em> -- seeing something so inappropriate at a school!”</p><p>“I’m sure he doesn’t find it inappropriate for you and your husband to kiss, does he, Mrs. Forster?” Mr. Ackerman asked. His voice was a quiet fury. Less of the loud rage Eren was known for, but something calm, and calculated, and sharp.</p><p>“Of course not,” she spat, hate like venom in her mouth. “There is nothing wrong with affection between a man and woman --”</p><p>“Mrs. Forster,” Mr. Dok reprimanded fiercely. “My office does not welcome hate of <em> any </em> kind. Please desist using such language on school premises and, most importantly, in front of the children.”</p><p>“The <em> children </em> are the ones who are suffering! Living in a broken home with a deviant mother --”</p><p>“Shut up!” Mikasa yelped, tiny but furious. “There’s nothing wrong with her mom -- and Ymir is nice! Unlike <em> Floch </em>.”</p><p>Ymir’s eyes widened and she looked over at the other girl with something so hopeful it made Eren’s heart hurt.</p><p>“Mika,” Levi rumbled. “Hush.”</p><p>“But --” She stopped as he gave her a pointed look and pouted.</p><p>“Mrs. Forster,” the principal said, like he had grown a backbone, voice grim but harsh. “You are upsetting my students. Please step outside while I finish speaking with Mr. Jaeger and Ackerman. We can continue addressing your concerns after I’ve finished with them.”</p><p>That ugly, bright angry blush was back on her face, splotchy and red. “No,” she said firmly, her heel thumping against the carpet in a muted stomp. “If my son isn’t your priority here, then I’m lodging a complaint with the school board.”</p><p>“No student holds priority over any other student here, Mrs. Forster,” Mr. Dok began.</p><p>Clearly, that was the incorrect thing to say, because she bared her teeth and snatched at her son’s wrist like she had the week before, dragging him to his feet. </p><p>“It’s okay, Mr. Dok,” she said, voice calm, but sickly sweet. “You don’t have to worry about us. My son won’t be continuing to go to school at a place that praises deviancy and condemns good, Christian morals. Rest assured, I will share with my church group what has happened here, and you’ll hear from the school board.”</p><p>Floch flailed a little when she tugged him behind her, and the door slammed shut behind the click of her heels.</p><p>There was a pause, like a hold of breath.</p><p>“Well, she’s a peach,” Mr. Ackerman said.</p><p>Mikasa’s hand shot out and slapped his shoulder. “Papa!”</p><p>Just like that, the tension seeped out of Eren like a valve had broken. Eren chuckled, causing the Mikasa to look at him and blush a little. Next to her, her father gave Eren a smirk, and Eren swallowed.</p><p>Historia may have only come out as a lesbian a few years ago, but Eren had been out and proud as a bi man since he was in high school.</p><p>And now that his daughter wasn’t in imminent danger of being expelled her first month of school, he had to be honest with himself when he found someone attractive, even if that was the father of another student at his daughter’s school.</p><p>Mr. Ackerman cut a look over to Mr. Dok. “I hope that will be the end of any bigotry my daughter will experience while attending school here.” His voice was back to being a sharp knife, all amusement gone.</p><p>“Of course!” Mr. Dok responded earnestly, sitting up in his chair. “I am so sincerely sorry for the outburst you both had to endure from Mrs. Forster. It was completely inappropriate language and behavior.”</p><p>The other man hummed a little. “I just hope these incidents haven’t damaged the reputation or image Maria Elementary has for Mr. Jaeger,” he continued, tone suggestive and leading.</p><p>Mr. Dok’s eyes jerked to Eren’s. “Mr. Jaeger, yes, please take my <em> deepest </em> condolences for the stress this must have caused Ymir -- during her first two weeks here, she should be making friends, not worrying about how someone must be judging her family.” He paused. “Of course, I must also stress that I highly discourage using violence --”</p><p>“Yes, of course not,” Levi said, pausing to turn to his daughter. “Mika?” She looked up at him. “Next time, don’t get caught.”</p><p>Mr. Dok flushed, but didn’t say anything, and, when Eren couldn’t suppress his snort of amusement, Levi sent him a smirk.</p><p>Eren had the feeling the other father and daughter duo had definitely heard him talking to Ymir last week.</p><p>Despite the ass-kissing both he and Mr. Ackerman received from the principal, Ymir was still required to carry out her daytime detention for the next week, along with Mikasa as well -- her punishment for sticking up for his daughter. Eren felt equal parts guilty and warm from her kindness.</p><p>When they were finally released from the principal’s office, Eren watched as Ymir shyly glanced at Mikasa. Eren grinned a little to himself; maybe this whole headache could end up in something good.</p><p>There was a soft noise to his side, and Eren startled a little, turning to face Mr. Ackerman, heart pumping erratically in his heart when he saw the way the man’s eyes softened as he watched their daughters. He met Eren’s eyes with a wisp of a smile, and reached out his hand. </p><p>“I’m not sure if I would ever call meeting another family during a shakedown by Nile Dok ‘good,’ so I suppose I should say ‘well met’ instead. My name is Levi Ackerman. This is my daughter, Mikasa.”</p><p>Eren huffed out a laugh and grabbed his warm palm for a firm handshake. “Eren Jaeger,” he responded. “And this social justice warrior is Ymir.”</p><p>“<em> Dad </em>,” she whined, and Eren grinned, dropping Levi’s hand to ruffle her hair. Levi chuckled lowly by his side.</p><p>When Eren looked back at him, Levi’s eyes were soft with amusement, holding affection for his own daughter and also Ymir. “Maybe next time our girls can hang out outside of the principal’s office,” Levi offered.</p><p>Ymir bounced on her feet next to him, her face splitting into a wide, eager grin that made Eren’s stomach flutter with the adoration he had for her. She turned the full force of joy towards Levi and Mikasa. Mikasa herself had a toothy grin on her face.</p><p>Yes, something good could indeed come from this headache.</p><p>From there, it became an inseparable friendship. For Eren and Levi as much as for their daughters. It rapidly grew from play dates at the park and outings to museums to sleepovers once a week, and suddenly it seemed like half the week Eren was coming home with a second girl, or was going to Levi’s house to pick up his daughter. Then Levi invited Eren and Ymir to stay for dinner one night, and started a whole new tradition.</p><p>Birthdays and summer vacations, even holiday dinners were spent together when Historia was out of the country. Eren had Levi and Mikasa over the last two years for Christmas, and his mother had doted over the girls while Eren and Levi had indulged in some wine and fine cheese.</p><p>Now their girls were in their last year of elementary school. Four years always seemed so long and so short at the same time. Soon, they would be in middle school, and who knew how their friendship would stand to that stress.</p><p>That’s why Eren had mentioned to Levi about a long winter holiday. A celebration, of sorts, for their impending graduation. An opportunity to make memories to last a lifetime in case something happened.</p><p>Historia often told Eren that he worried too much. The kind of bond Mikasa and Ymir have is unshakeable, she often said.</p><p>His worries always had a way of fading away when he saw Ymir, though. Like now, when she raced out of the glass doors to her school, Mikasa by her side, an excited smile on both their faces. It was their last day of school before winter break, so Eren couldn’t fault their excitement. The girls had lost their minds when Eren and Levi had told them about the ski resort, and the cabin they had rented for the next two weeks.</p><p>All week, Ymir had been counting down the days, and she was practically packed to go on Monday morning already. She made lists of everything she would need, calling Mikasa even after being with her all day to go over what they had and what more they should possibly bring.</p><p>It was cute, seeing her so excited.</p><p>Mikasa waved at Eren with a bright smile before rushing off to the bus before it left without her. Normally, Eren would probably be taking her with him until Levi got home from work, but they would be gone for the holiday this year during their trip, and he and Ymir had planned on having an early Christmas dinner with her mother tonight.</p><p>Ymir opened the door to the backseat and climbed in, her bag swinging with the jangle of charms and zippers before landing with a <em> whump </em> from the weight of her school books.</p><p>“Freedom!” she cheered. “Goodbye, Maria Elementary; I am free from your oppressive hold.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes as he started his engine. “For the next fourteen days at least.”</p><p>“<em> Dad </em>.”</p><p>“Sorry, bumblebee, you’re still in sixth grade for another six months,” he said drily, flicking on his blinker and checking his mirrors for stray children. “Seatbelt on; your mom says she’s making a roast and mashed potatoes for dinner. And I heard that the other Ymir might have even gotten your favorite cake from Sasha’s.”</p><p>Ymir rolled her eyes as she got her seatbelt on. “Why did mom have to find a girlfriend with my same name?” she grumbled.</p><p>Eren snorted. “It’s unlucky,” he agreed. “But I know you like her. Your only problem with Ymir is that she has the same name as you.”</p><p>“She calls me <em> Ymi </em> ,” his daughter said, like it was sour on her tongue, face screwing up in disgust. It made a small piece of Eren’s heart ache. He remembered when she used to make that face any time he tried to get her to eat broccoli. “If anything,” Ymir continued, “I’m the first Ymir, and <em> she </em> should be called Ymi.”</p><p>He couldn’t suppress the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest. “I’d like to see you try calling her that, kiddo.” Historia’s partner was a Grade A smartass and Eren could imagine the sass she’d give for having her nickname for his daughter turned around on her.</p><p>“Okay,” Ymir said easily. “Fine, I’ll call her Ymi at dinner. Tonight, I’ll be the only Ymir in the house.”</p><p>Fondness warming his chest, he smiled at her through the rearview window. “Alright.” </p><p>She smiled at him, the kind of loving look only a child could give their parent, and he couldn’t keep the adoration from his voice. </p><p>“Whatever you want, Ymir.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ymir always regarded life with a kind of excitement Eren only remembered from his childhood. Like how he barely got his car in park before she was bursting from the backseat, leaving Eren to grab the wine bottles and lock up as she took off ahead of him, taking the steps two at a time before rapidly punching the call button like she typically does.</p><p>By the time Eren got to the door, Ymir was already gone, and he barely caught the door swinging shut with his elbow before following her up.</p><p>Historia’s condo smelled divine, of course. Despite traveling almost constantly through the year, she never lost her skill in the kitchen. It was one of the things Eren missed most about being married to her.</p><p>“Hey, Eren,” Historia greeted with a smile, her hands busy mashing potatoes. She was wearing a maroon apron, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, strands falling down to frame her cheeks. “Oh, wine. I knew I loved you for a reason.”</p><p>Eren laughed and walked to her side, digging in the drawer for a cork remover. “I always knew you married me for my expensive taste in wine.”</p><p>“I certainly didn’t do it for the sex.”</p><p>Another woman’s laugh echoed through the kitchen, and Eren looked over to see his daughter cringing, covering her ears, and his ex-wife’s partner.</p><p>“Ew, Mom! Dad!” Ymir whined.</p><p>The older Ymir laughed again and ruffled her hair. “Hate to break it to you, Ymi, but your parents having sex was how you were made.”</p><p>A burning flush roared over Eren’s face, even as Historia laughed at their daughter’s disgusted face as Ymir batted at the hands messing with her.</p><p>“I already told you! <em> You’re </em> Ymi tonight!”</p><p>Eren thought himself lucky in a great many things. He was born into an accepting, well-off family, who let him scrape his knees and chase his passions, and he found a woman that, despite everything, cared about him and loved their daughter. And the woman his ex-wife was in love with adored their girl as much as they did.</p><p>He watched the way she completely melted under Ymir’s fierce glare, affectionate and sweet in the eyes, despite her sarcastic, sassy nature, and the slouch in her posture that seemed like a part of her personality.</p><p>“Alright, pipsqueak,” she said. “I’ll be Ymi for the night.”</p><p>Three glasses of wine were poured, and Eren went to help Ymir set the dinner table while Ymi and Historia were left in the kitchen to finish preparing dinner and, from the sounds and the look on Ymir’s face, to steal kisses now that there was a wall between them and their guests.</p><p>Dinner passed with laughter and conversation. Ymir spent most of the time telling her mother about everything she and Mikasa were looking forward to doing during their trip, and how Eren had let her look through all of the amenities after homework last night -- she had spent almost two hours on the phone with Mikasa raving about dog sledding shows and inner-tubing hills.</p><p>Historia and Ymi indulged Ymir’s excitement, though no doubt both of them had probably heard this twice over tonight alone.</p><p>Not even two minutes after Ymir swallowed her last bit of vegetables did she turn her excited gaze to Ymi. “Dad said that you got cake from Sasha’s.” Her voice was playful, but still accusing.</p><p>Ymi stretched and lounged back in her chair. “A cake?” she feigned. “Man, pipsqueak, I’m so stuffed I don’t think I could eat another bite -- why would I have gotten a cake from Sasha’s?”</p><p>“Because it’s the best cake in the world,” Ymir said, like it was obvious.</p><p>Ymi gave a lazy grin. “Maybe I know <em> something </em> about a cake, if you can beat me in Mario Kart.”</p><p>Ymir leaned forward, her elbows on the table. “Bowser’s Castle?”</p><p>“I’ll even let you pick your character first.”</p><p>They both took off for the living room, leaving Eren and Historia at the dinner table still, surrounded by empty dishes and leftovers. He shook his head affectionately and turned to look at his ex-wife. Her eyes were crinkled with warm laughter as she took a long draught from her wine glass.</p><p>“It’s always nice to see them getting along,” Eren mentioned.</p><p>Historia hummed, pleased and in love. “They’re cute,” she agreed. “They have their catty moments, but despite the way they like to squabble over names, Ymi is Ymir’s favorite out of all the partner’s I’ve had.”</p><p>Eren had to agree. It wasn’t like Ymir ever actively <em> disliked </em> anyone Historia had dated throughout the years, but she definitely didn’t get along with anyone as much as she did with Ymi.</p><p>“So,” Historia drew out, eyes twinkling.</p><p>Oh no, Eren thought, stomach twisting a little.</p><p>The thing about his ex-wife was that she was relentless. She was beautiful, strong-willed, and smart. But also a little evil. If anything, Eren thought that their divorce had only fueled her ability to tease Eren.</p><p>“When are you going to start dating Levi?”</p><p>Eren made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, cheeks heating up with a mortified blush. “W-what?” he choked out.</p><p>Historia’s grin was something sharp and hungry, feeding off his embarrassment. “Come on,” she plied. “You practically spend every day with him. You’re about to go on a romantic ski lodge two-week vacation with him.”</p><p>“And <em> our daughters </em>,” Eren reminded. “He’s Mikasa’s father!”</p><p>“So?” Historia asked, taking another sip of wine.</p><p>“So! Mikasa is Ymir’s best friend.”</p><p>“I’m so glad you know what Levi I’m talking about,” she drawled. “That makes this conversation easier to have.”</p><p>His face was flushed and hot. “Historia.”</p><p>“Eren,” she echoed. She leveled him with an unimpressed look. “Please. I know what you look like when you’re in love. You used to look at me like that.”</p><p>A protest died in his throat, and Eren swallowed thickly. His heart fluttered, a trapped bird in his ribcage.</p><p>He thought of Levi, with a dark sweater on, red wine in a stemless cup, glowing in the shine of the Christmas tree lights. His eyes were soft, kind, adoring as he watched Mikasa and Ymir make cookies with Eren’s mother. Eren thought of Levi, smirking at Eren around a soda straw while their daughters sat between them in the theatre, snacking on popcorn, vibrating in their seats as the trailers played on the new movie they had begged to see. He saw Levi in the sunshine, sitting on a bench with Eren, talking about work, friends, and family, while their girls chased each other around the playground.</p><p>Dinners together, and french toast on Saturday mornings when Levi would stop by to pick up Mikasa. The handsome edge of his jaw, and the pale grey of his eyes, the soft way he smiled, and the furrow that seemed permanently affixed between his brow. His faint cologne Eren had caught wisps of walking past, hanging his coat for him on holidays, and the fond sound of his huff of laughter.</p><p>Eren’s gut squirmed.</p><p>Historia was quiet, watching him process his thoughts. Being married for four years, and dating for about three before that, she knew Eren probably better than he knew himself. Where Eren could lie to himself, bury his longing deep in his gut, Historia always saw right through him, and would call him out on his bullshit without hesitation.</p><p>It was something she did even when he was being bullheaded when they were together. Drop a bomb. Witness him try to combat it. Then fall silent and chew on it in silence. Turn it over in his mind, prod it with skepticism and stubbornness.</p><p>“They’re best friends,” Eren said, voice quiet, but tight, referring to their daughters. </p><p>Historia hummed in response, tone tilting up in a wordless question, face falling into a frown. </p><p>He gave her a wry smile. “I would never do anything to risk their friendship.”</p><p>Historia let out a sigh, a fond, but mournful look on her face. “You’re the best man I know,” she told him, voice quiet. </p><p>His face softened; he knew what she meant. Her father wasn’t a good man; he had cheated on her mother, and always made Historia feel like she was never good enough. He died in an accident shortly before they found out she was pregnant with Ymir. She had struggled for a few months with warring emotions of the sense of relief and with grief. Now, she just looked at him with a gentle look. </p><p>“You’re allowed to be happy, Eren.”</p><p>He reached out and placed a hand on her forearm. “I am happy.” </p><p>Her brows raised and he gave her an encouraging squeeze and smile. “I am,” he insisted. “I have a wonderful, beautiful daughter, and a sassy, mean lesbian of an ex-wife --” Eren laughed when Historia scoffed and slapped at his shoulder. “I also have a great friend in Levi, and his daughter is an amazing best friend to our daughter. My life is good.”</p><p>“You’re lonely,” she accused.</p><p>Eren shrugged. “Maybe for the five minutes before I fall asleep and after I wake up, but I’m not alone.”</p><p>Historia opened her mouth like she would argue with him more, but then they heard cheers from the living room. He took the opportunity to give her arm another squeeze and to rise from his seat. </p><p>“Come on,” he said encouragingly, “Let’s get dinner put up. I’m sure they’ll be rushing in here for Sasha’s cake in a few minutes.”</p><p>She stood with a sigh and reached over to start collecting empty plates. “You know I’ll never drop this.”</p><p>Eren shrugged. “I didn’t marry you because you were a quitter.”</p><p>Historia balled up one of the napkins on the table and chucked it at him as he laughed, carrying the leftovers in their pans to the kitchen.</p><p>Sure enough, no more than fifteen minutes later, after all the food was put away, and Eren had scrubbed the dishes clean for Historia to dry, both of the Ymirs came racing around the corner into the kitchen. His little girl with a wide, cheeky smile on her face, asking for cake.</p><p>Sasha’s cake was beautiful and delicious, of course. It always was. There was a reason why it was Ymir’s favorite.</p><p>After cake, they settled in the living room for Ymir to open up her Christmas presents early. Historia had told Eren they were mostly things for the trip, so they had thought it was best to do it before they left. Ymir got a pair of ice skates -- the ski lodge had an indoor rink she had been raving about with Mikasa for weeks over. She had yelled and threw herself across Historia’s lap for a hug. Less exciting among the gifts were a new jacket and a pair of snow boots as well.</p><p>The moment she was released from familial obligation, Ymir had her cellphone out, no doubt texting Mikasa all about everything she got.</p><p>She spent the whole ride home texting too, an ecstatic grin on her face.</p><p>“Bumblebee,” Eren said, when she exited the car, the box containing her skate shoes over her arm, nose still in her phone. “Come on, kiddo. Time for bed. You and Mika have to be up real early tomorrow for the trip there. You’ll have plenty of time to talk when you’re stuck in the backseat for six hours.” </p><p>He shook his head when she rolled her eyes and pocketed her phone.</p><p>Yeah, okay, maybe he was a shit to his mom when he was Ymir’s age. He remembered specifically rolling his eyes at half the things his mother told him to do when he was twelve.</p><p>Ymir made her way in, leaving behind her snow boots and winter coat in the back for Eren to retrieve. When he came into the entryway, he sighed with relief that he could hear the sink running and Ymir already brushing her teeth. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to argue with her about getting some sleep. He knew she was excited, but she was young still, and had a habit of being cranky when he woke her up early in the morning.</p><p>Their bags were already in the entryway, lined up against the wall. Ymir had placed the box with her new skates on her bag, and when Eren kneeled down to fold up her new winter jacket, intending on tucking it into the middle zipper, when his pocket buzzed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>How was dinner? Just checking in to make sure you two got home safe.</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 9:45pm</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren smiled to himself, his stomach fluttering with warmth at Levi’s message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Just got home. I’m sure you heard from Mika how gifts went.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 9:47pm</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Mika’s pretty excited to teach Ymir how to ice skate. Finally just got her to get ready for bed. She hates going to bed early just as much as she hates waking up early.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 9:49pm</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>They’ll be glad for it when we get to the lodge nice and early.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 9:50pm</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Not before whining about wanting five more minutes of sleep.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 9:51pm</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren huffed out a laugh and finished putting Ymir’s jacket into her bag, setting her new snow boots on top of the ice skate box. In the bathroom, he could hear that Ymir was already finishing up with her bedtime routine. She was already in her sleep shirt and shorts by the time Eren trudged upstairs to say goodnight.</p><p>She was sitting at her desk, a little makeup mirror her mother had bought her set up so she could watch herself braid her hair. A sleepy little smile came over her face when he gave a knock on the doorframe. </p><p>“Hey, Dad.”</p><p>“Hey, bumblebee,” he responded, coming a little closer. “Ready for bed?”</p><p>Ymir scrunched up her nose. “I’m too excited to sleep. Feels like I have jitters under my skin. Like Christmas Eve.”</p><p>He chuckled and leaned down to kiss the crown of her head. “Yeah, I know, kiddo. We’ll be on our way before you know it though. Bright and early, and your stinky butt’s going to be all cranky about it.”</p><p>“Am not!” she scowled.</p><p>“Are too,” Eren teased. “You could sleep longer than a hibernating bear if I would let you.”</p><p>“Why do you think I’m so cute?” she countered. “It’s called beauty sleep for a reason.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and pinched her side, causing her to erupt into shrill giggles. “Seriously, though,” he said, “you had an exciting day and I bet once you get in bed you’ll close your eyes and the next thing you know I’ll be coming in here to pull on your toes to try to get you to wake up.”</p><p>“Dad!” Ymir whined, feet swinging above the ground as she glared up at him. “<em> Don’t </em> pull on my toes!”</p><p>“Then you better wake up when I first tell you too.”</p><p>She groaned at his blasé response. </p><p>“You know I’ll do it. I used to pretend to eat your toes all the time when you were a baby. You loved it.”</p><p>“That’s so <em> weird </em>,” she groused. “Babies are stupid, Dad. I was probably too dumb to know how gross that was.” </p><p>She was just too damn funny, Eren thought, laughing as he yanked on her braid and he evaded her swatting hands. </p><p>“Seriously! Don’t pull my toes! I’m gonna tell Mom.”</p><p>“And your mom will probably ask why you didn’t get up before I started yanking on them.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Ymir said, knowing it was true. She sighed and stood up. “Okay, I’m gonna text Mikasa to say goodnight, and let Mom know too, I guess.” She paused and gave Eren a smile and she threw her arms around his waist.</p><p>“Oof,” Eren grunted out, a grin on his face as she tried to squeeze him as tight as she could. “Oh, man, bumblebee, you’re gonna squish me in half and I’m not going to be able to take us to Mikasa’s tomorrow.”</p><p>Ymir hummed, as though acknowledging, but didn’t loosen her grip. “This trip is going to be the best thing ever, Dad,” she said, her head tilting up so her chin propped, pointy and sharp against his chest. “You and Levi are the best dads in the world.” Eren’s heart <em> ached </em>, felt full to burst, like he had been shaken up and primed to explode with how much he loved her. </p><p>“Thank you,” she finished in a serious voice.</p><p>A soft, emotional smile touched Eren’s lips, and he cupped Ymir’s small face with one of his hands, heart squeezing when her nose scrunched up with a grin and she leaned against his touch. </p><p>“You shouldn’t thank me yet,” he told her. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll break your leg skiing.”</p><p>Ymir laughed, letting go to sock him in the arm. “Dad! Come on!”</p><p>Laughter tight in his throat, Eren rubbed at his arm. “Come on what?”</p><p>“You’re so weird,” Ymir grouched with a shake of her head. “Ugh. I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Dad.”</p><p>Eren couldn’t keep the grin off his face, even as he kissed her forehead again. “Goodnight, bumblebee. I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>Even after exiting, the bedside lamp in her room stayed on for about ten minutes until she turned it off. He could hear her settling down amongst her covers. She always kept her door ajar by just a couple inches. So did he, when he went to bed. It used to bring him so much comfort to hear her little breathing and snoring noises in the night when she was young; back when she was prone to mid-night wakes, following the split from her mother. She didn’t really have nightmares. Eren used to describe it to his mother that it seemed like she would just get bored with sleep. Wake up in the middle of the night and toddle over to play with her toys until she passed out again on the playmat.</p><p>It was a phase that passed before she was even in kindergarten, but the habit of open doors stayed.</p><p>Knowing his daughter was going to conk out within the next few minutes, Eren crept his way back downstairs, pulling out his phone to check the message he had gotten while in her room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Mikasa is saying she’s too excited to sleep. This is almost as bad as the Christmas she thought Santa was going to give her a pony.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 9:58</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh no. Did she cry?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Also same goes for Ymir. Finally just got her to fall asleep.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 10:17pm</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>His phone vibrated in his hand, and his face split into a smile as he answered. “So? Did Mikasa cry? At least, I’m assuming you didn’t end up buying her a pony, considering Ymir hasn’t begged me to buy her a horse yet.”</p><p>“Should I be worried that the first thing you want to know is if my four year old daughter cried when she found out she got a Barbie Equestrian set instead of a pony?” Levi asked, amusement deep in his voice.</p><p>“Oh,” Eren cajoled, “very smart. An evasive gift. You get points for technicality.”</p><p>Levi's chuckle was deep and rumbly against Eren’s ear, making him bite his lip in the dark; a warmth circled low in his gut as he padded into the entryway.</p><p>“She did not cry,” Levi answered. “She was pretty thrilled with the Barbie set. Rena’s parents got her one of those horse toys on a stick that she could pretend to ride, and some horse riding show series on DVD. She liked to play dress up with her Barbie and pretend she was a horse trainer.”</p><p>Eren laughed quietly, then awed at the thought. “Please tell me you have pictures of her horse phase,” he cooed, unzipping his bag to double check its contents. “Ymir had a dinosaur phase -- I can supply my own collection as compensation.”</p><p>Levi snorted. “Dinosaur phase? I feel like I shouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p>“We probably owned every Land Before Time movie in existence,” Eren told him. “She wanted to be a paleontologist until she was seven.”</p><p>The was a soft, amused hum on the other side of the phone. “What ended the phase?”</p><p>“I had an old childhood friend over for a couple weeks. Armin. We used to go to protests together in high school and college. The week after he left, she tried to stage a student sit-in to protest homework over Thanksgiving break.”</p><p>Levi’s wheeze of laughter was beautiful. Perhaps not like fireworks, a loud bursting thing, but something soft and gentle like a sunrise. A stretching, growing, wonderful act of nature. </p><p>“I always knew Ymir was going to be a good influence for Mika.”</p><p>“Oh? Even after my daughter punched someone in Mikasa’s honor?” Eren quipped. </p><p>His humorous hum was pleased and deep, tingled down to Eren’s toes and fingertips, and Eren imagined what it would be like, for just a moment, to feel those vibrations against Levi’s long pale neck.</p><p>“Of course,” Levi agreed. “I wouldn’t want my daughter hanging out with anyone else.”</p><p>Eren grinned as he zipped back up his bag. Everything in place, of course. </p><p>“So she was excited?” he prompted, anything to keep the conversation going, to hear his voice. He was a hypocrite. Just telling Ymir how she would have hours to talk to Mikasa on the ride to the lodge, but now trying to take in every last minute with Levi before they had to say goodbye.</p><p>“Hm. Yeah. I’m pretty sure she was vibrating with it. Could barely get her to sit for dinner.”</p><p>“Ymir sat still for as long as anyone would listen to her go over her plan, again.”</p><p>“She must get that from Historia,” Levi ribbed. “Certainly not from you. I think this trip was the most planning you’ve done since we’ve met.”</p><p>“Hey," Eren griped, "I like to enjoy the spontaneity of life." </p><p>Levi’s silence still rang with amusement. </p><p>He rolled his eyes and double checked to make sure his daughter packed enough socks and underwear. “So, before going to bed, Ymir told me we were the best dads in the world.”</p><p>“My old man certainly never would have taken my ass to a ski lodge, no matter how well I did in school,” Levi grumbled, feigning a grumpiness Eren knew was an extension of his personality, not a mood.</p><p>“As though half the reason you’re going isn’t because you love watching the snowfall and you’re looking forward to expensive coffee and wine.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re also not looking forward to expensive wines and cheese. I thought it could be something we could do together.”</p><p>Levi always says it so easily. <em> Together </em>.</p><p><em> ‘You’re about to go on a romantic ski lodge two-week vacation together,’ </em> Historia’s voice echoed in his head.</p><p>“You had me at expensive cheese,” Eren said instead, hoping he didn’t sound nearly as strangled to Levi as he did himself.</p><p>“I’m glad the girls are so excited,” Levi added, like Eren didn’t feel like crumbling. Like Eren wasn’t cracked glass about to shatter. “They’re good girls. They deserve it.”</p><p>“They do,” he agreed softly. He grunted as he stood and stretched out his legs. “God, please remind me that I’m too old to be kneeling on tile”</p><p>Levi scoffed. “Spare me,” he groused. “You’re thirty-eight. I’m turning forty-five. I have just over six years on you.”</p><p>“If I’m old as dust, what does that make you?”</p><p>“You little shit.”</p><p>Eren laughed, leaning over to make sure the deadbolt was in place before making his way through the bottom floor to turn out lights. </p><p>“You know, I’m pretty sure you’re going to celebrate the day you think Mika is finally old enough to curse and you don’t have to hold back anymore.”</p><p>“I’ve been counting down the day until she turned fourteen since she said ‘fuck’ as a toddler and Rena just about killed me outright. Hey -- <em> hey </em> , don’t laugh, you shithead. It was in front of Rena’s <em> mom </em>. First generation immigrants and their only granddaughter’s first word in their presence was ‘fuck.’”</p><p>Eren hiccupped on a giggle.</p><p>He was thankful Levi trusted him with these stories. Of Rena.</p><p>The love of his life and Mikasa’s mother. She had gotten in an accident on her way home from work when Mikasa was six. Levi was left with a grieving heart and a daughter to raise. He had good, even if insane, best friends who helped. Rena’s parents were a constant source of support as well -- a kind, older Japanese couple that Eren saw every year for Mikasa’s birthday. They sent Ymir something for her birthday and Christmas the last two years. They considered her family, Levi told him, for always being there for Mikasa. Apparently the girls had Facetime calls with Mikasa’s Baabaa and Jiji.</p><p>Eren couldn’t really say it was odd. His mother adored Mikasa too, and would hug and kiss her when she saw her for Christmas.</p><p>One thing was their daughters sharing stories and memories -- but, if Eren was to believe a drunk Hanji during a Christmas party three years ago, Levi held his memories of Rena like a hostage deep inside of him. He had his traditions and storytimes with Mikasa, but would hardly ever talk about her to anyone else. Until Eren.</p><p>Eren thought it was just because he spoke so easily about Historia. Having wives they adored was something they had in common.</p><p>Hanji always insisted it was more than that. Perhaps that was what fed the ache in Eren. That subtle idea that maybe Eren was something special, more, to Levi.</p><p>“Are you sure about tomorrow?” Eren asked, climbing the stairs and making his way into his bedroom. “Because if you changed your mind about driving, I’m more than happy to. Or we can split the drive. It’s so early -- and I know you worked late today.”<br/>“Eren,” Levi soothed. “Trust me, I’ll be fine. I like driving. If you drive and I’m stuck in the passenger seat, I’ll definitely fall asleep on you. It keeps my mind active. Besides, most of my overtime today was making sure Oluo knew how to do the basics. Like resetting a password. Things even you could do with a laptop.”</p><p>“Oh ha ha, smartass,” Eren snarked, rolling his eyes at Levi’s breath of laughter. “Here I am, being genuinely concerned about you, like the good friend I am--”</p><p>“Eren,” Levi said gently, making him swallow his tongue. “I promise I’ll let you know if I need a break or want to switch off. Until then, just enjoy the Uber ride.”</p><p>“Does that mean I can give you a bad rating for sass?”</p><p>“I’m a simple single dad, trying to make a living, and you’re going to give me a bad rating?”</p><p>“Mhm. And a shitty tip too, for your back talk.”</p><p>“Well, that just means I should work hard on impressing you tomorrow morning -- for the good tip and rating, of course.”</p><p>Eren shuddered, closing his eyes and letting the deep, dark tone slide down his spine like a physical caress. </p><p>“Good luck,” he finally squeezed out between tight lungs. “I’m hard to impress.”</p><p>“I think I’ll do just fine,” Levi drawled. “I’m pretty confident in myself.”</p><p>“I can tell,” Eren yawned.</p><p>Levi hummed. “I should let you go -- it’s getting late. You sound tired. I’m sure you worked late every night this week so you could get out in time to pick up Ymir and make it to dinner with Historia.” </p><p>He was right, of course. There were a lot of case files Eren always had his fingers dipped into or stashed into his bag when he came home -- he had copied all his scrawly notes into neat computer documents for Nanaba and Rico. It was only for two weeks, they had reminded him, but Eren has never been guilty of doing things by halves.</p><p>Eren gave a sleepy noise. “Yeah, okay,” he responded. “Are you going to bed soon too?”</p><p>“Just going to give our bags one last look over before hitting the sack.”</p><p>“So we’ll be there at five thirty tomorrow?”</p><p>“Mm. Yes, if you can. The girls can nap in the back if you don’t mind helping me load the groceries.”</p><p>“Are you still going to let me pay for half?”</p><p>“Will that help my rating?”</p><p>“Levi…”</p><p>“Yeah, Eren. Half. Even though I still don’t think it’s fair when you’re the one who will be cooking for us.”</p><p>“You can help cut the vegetables,” Eren teased. “I trust you with that.”</p><p>“Shithead.” </p><p>Eren yawned again, catching Levi’s attention. “Go to bed, Eren. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Mm’kay. Goodnight, Levi.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Eren.”</p><p>Eren hung up the phone and walked to his bedside table, plugging it into the charger and setting his alarm for four in the morning before dragging his feet over to floss and brush his teeth at the very least. And to piss before bed.</p><p>When he came back, his phone was lit up with a text message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>[Attch: IMG_358]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>One horse phase photo as requested. Compensation expected.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 10:58PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Holy shit.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Does Mikasa know this photo exists?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 11:06PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Saving it for her first date.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 11:06PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>That’s cruel.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[Attch: IMG_1149]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>One Dino-Digger Expo photo, as ordered.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 11:08PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>She’s even wearing the little hat.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>That’s a really creepy animatronic behind her though.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Like a bad Barney suit.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 11:11PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The things we do for our children.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 11:12PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>No.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You’re joking.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 11:15PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I hope you know this is going to be your contact photo for the next six months.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 11:18PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>That’s okay. I have my own photos. Courtesy of Hanji.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 11:21PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>What photos?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hey! Brat! What photos did that shitty science teacher send you?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Eren.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I am going to assume you fell asleep and you are not ignoring me.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 11:25PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>[Attch: IMG_2588]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 11:31PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I’m going to kill that four-eyed traitor.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 11:31PM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Morning came with the sound of Eren's alarm, shrill and obnoxious from its place on the bedside table. When he was younger, before Historia moved in with him in postgrad, he was always slow to wake. As a child, his mother would have to come in and jostle him awake, pet his head, tugging on his hair, and whispered promises of breakfast. In undergrad, Eren had gotten by with staggered alarms, one every fifteen minutes until he finally had to admit defeat and face the day.</p><p>The thing with being with someone -- first, Historia, and then with his daughter -- Eren didn’t just have himself to worry about.</p><p>Eren had 7AM lectures in postgrad, and he had long learned the skill to wake up within the first couple chirps of his alarm, to turn it off before it would wake Historia. He had perfected it by the time Ymir was a toddler. Anything to grant a few extra minutes of silence and peace.</p><p>The alarm rang once-and-a-half before Eren fumbled for his phone and squinted against the brightness of the screen, dismissing it.</p><p>Ugh, yeah, it was 4AM. He groaned in the back of his throat and dropped his face into his pillow. There was a chill that had raced under his covers when he reached out for his phone, and he rolled the blankets tighter around his neck.</p><p>Last night, Eren had told Historia that he only felt lonely during the first five minutes of his day after he woke up, and the last five minutes of his day when he fell asleep.</p><p>When he could hear the silence of  the house, the muted noises of sleep and life from his daughter’s room, and lay in an empty bed, no company but the phantom of his own body heat.</p><p>That was what made it most difficult, admittedly, the physical reminder that Eren had not dated or had a lover since his divorce with Historia -- and even before that, they weren’t romantically involved.</p><p>It’s not a priority for Eren. Not even among his top ten desires in life at this point. Dating was not easy with a daughter and ex-wife that he spoke to every day. Historia was beautiful and brave -- and while Eren would never call himself a coward, there were things that came before him. His daughter, her education, her happiness and health.</p><p>He wouldn’t experiment with having people come in and out of Ymir’s life, expose her to anyone he didn’t already trust with his own life. It was a non-option.</p><p>Maybe the most attractive thing about Levi was that he met that ideal. Not to say he wasn’t attractive in a physical sense because, please, Eren had working eyes. Besides, Eren had been attracted to Levi before they became so close.</p><p>Eren blew a frustrated raspberry into the pillowcase, before flopping onto his back and swinging his covers off. His body shuddered with the cold that raced up his body, goosebumps rolling over his skin. He grit his teeth against it, letting it shock his system awake and he moved to get ready. Best to do something productive than to waste time thinking about things that didn’t matter.</p><p>He bared his teeth in a grimace, like a threat at the cold that made him tremble as he walked over to the bathroom. It wasn’t even all that chilly, because the heaters would have kicked in, but it was significantly colder than the warmth and comfort of his bed. Eren rubbed at his arms to get his blood flowing as he waited for the water to start steaming in the shower. He’d probably regret it later, when his hair was still wet outside, but he was determined to become something close to a functional adult human before getting in a car with Levi for six hours.</p><p>If the cold was bad, the shock from the chilly tiled bathroom to the hot water was surely worse. His body trembled, gooseflesh erupting over his arms, even making his nipples harden as he stepped further under the water, letting it wash over him and chase away the cold and the sleepiness.</p><p>The first time Eren could remember looking at Levi and seeing something that felt like whirlpools of magma in his stomach wasn’t until just over a year into their friendship. It wasn’t even a significant moment. No sudden fireworks, or earthquakes, no tsunami of emotions and thoughts that swept him off his feet and drowned him.</p><p>It was subtle.</p><p>The rise of the tide. The setting of the sun. The sway of the flowers in the breeze.</p><p>A sense of kismet -- an inevitability that Eren could not combat.</p><p>A key clicking open a lock, doing what it had always been made to do.</p><p>Eren did not believe, necessarily, in fate, or some predetermined destiny.</p><p>But when Eren had looked up from where he was helping Mikasa wash pumpkin seeds for roasting, he had seen Levi and Ymir at the kitchen table, and felt like if Eren was born to want, he was born to want Levi.</p><p>Levi and Ymir were surrounded by six gutted pumpkins, and Ymir’s face was mirroring Levi’s deep frown of concentration as he traced a design from the carving book they had bought at the grocery store.</p><p>When Levi looked up at her, his brows raised in a silent question, Ymir forced a deeper frown on her face, brow furrowed out, bottom lip stuck out.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Levi had asked her, a laugh that hadn’t come out yet leaking into his tone.</p><p>“I’m pretending to be you,” Ymir answered, her nose wrinkled with the fake frown she was making. “Is it working?”</p><p>Levi’s shoulders had shaken with a silent chuckle, and his eyes were soft. “You know, your face is going to get stuck like that.”</p><p>“Your face isn’t stuck like that,” she countered.</p><p>“Hm. That’s true. But I take a special medicine so it doesn’t get stuck.”</p><p>Ymir’s frown had dropped. “You do?”</p><p>“Mhm. I take a daily dose of <em> tickling </em>.”</p><p>By the time Ymir realized what was happening, it was too late. Levi had lunged forward and caught her as she tried to scramble off the chair. She squealed as his fingers dug into her neck, her legs kicking out, hands thrashing.</p><p>“Papa!” Mikasa had called, laughing at the display. “You’re gonna make her kick one of the pumpkins!”</p><p>Levi hefted her up so her legs were facing away from the table, dragging her towards the kitchen, one of the widest grins Eren had ever seen on his face. The sound of his daughter’s pleased giggles bouncing off the cabinets as he jabbed at her sides when she tried to squish his fingers between her neck and shoulders.</p><p>“Dad,” Ymir had gasped between laughs. “Daddy save me!” She broke into another set of giggles when Levi’s fingers went for her neck again.</p><p>Eren was still. Taking in the scene of his daughter, laughing, trusting, playing with this wonderfully kind man Eren had gotten to know over the last year or so. Someone who loved his daughter as much as Eren could say he loved Ymir, a single father that knew what it was like to make sacrifices because of a tiny, beautiful human that relied on him. Someone who had suffered from a broken heart, and persevered, and raised a child that was brave and kind and smart, and bettered Ymir’s life in a way Eren had only ever wished for.</p><p>It had dawned on him then, as Levi carried Ymir into the kitchen, and Mikasa laughed, dodging her gangly legs, which Eren caught, hands wet from using the sink. Ymir squealed again, and tried to pull her feet away, but yelped when Eren tugged on her toes.</p><p>“Mi-ii-ka!” she had wailed. “He-elp!”</p><p>Mikasa giggled and tackled Eren’s waist, making him drop Ymir’s leg, and Levi rocked forward with the momentum to try to break the fall of her heels, which allowed her to break out. Mikasa laughed happily against Eren’s side, her hands wet with pumpkin guts but Eren didn’t care.</p><p>It had felt like family.</p><p>Eren knocked on Ymir’s bedroom door, pushing it open slightly. “Time to get up, bumblebee,” he called. </p><p>She made a tired whining noise and yanked her covers over her ears. He rolled his eyes affectionately and shook his head. </p><p>“I’m going to get our bags in the car, and if I come back and you’re still in bed, I’m going to pull on your toes.”</p><p>“<em> Dad </em>,” she groaned, feet kicking in her bed. “Don’t.” Her head popped out from the blankets, hair starting to come out of her braid in little wisps, a ferocious little glare of her face. “It’s too early for you to be this weird.” </p><p>Eren chuckled and flicked on the bedroom lamp, making her groan and flop back into the bed.</p><p>Fortunately, by the time Eren came back in, rubbing his hands to stay warm, his scarf up to his ears, thinking bitterly that he should have listened to Historia last year when she told him if he was going to grow out his hair, he should have invested in a hair dryer, Ymir was already inside the bathroom. Her eyes were still squinting at the overhead lights, brushing her teeth with a scowl like it would allow her more sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I might be bringing a little zombie with me to the lodge today.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 4:48AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Then my little zombie will have a nap buddy for the ride there.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 4:49AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I think if you say the word ‘nap’ to Ymir, she might hug you.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 4:49AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I’ll make sure to pack pillows and a blanket.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 4:50AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, can you help me with my braids?”</p><p>Eren looked up from his phone, met Ymir looking at him with tired puppy eyes, holding out her hairbrush with two ponytail holders in her other hand. She was wearing a long dark blue shirt and pair of overalls, with little white snowflakes stitched on them, her hair falling down to her shoulders, just as long as his own. </p><p>She always loved having Eren brush her hair, especially when she was little. He gave her a smile and tucked his phone into his back pocket. </p><p>“Of course, bumblebee.”</p><p>Ymir took a seat facing the tank of the toilet, letting out a pleased, sleepy little hum when Eren brushed her hair into parts. </p><p>“Were you texting Levi?”</p><p>“Yeah. I was going to let your mom know when we got to Levi’s so she knew how long it should take us to arrive.”</p><p>“Mika and I can send a selfie.”</p><p>Eren snorted. “You know, sometimes your mom likes getting text messages too, not just selfies and stickers.”</p><p>“Mom loves my selfies. She always says I’m cute. And I send her messages. Most times.” She tilted her head a little to the side as Eren began braiding half of her hair.</p><p>“Good,” he praised with a soft smile. “You know she misses you when she’s gone.”</p><p>“I miss her too, Dad.” </p><p>She was quiet as he tied off the right side braid, and tilted her head to the side as he began braiding the rest of her hair.</p><p>“I’m happy though,” Ymir said suddenly. “Mom loves her job, and she met the other Ymir on one of her trips. I think it’s good just the way it is.”</p><p>Eren smiled softly and tied off the other end of the braid, meeting her gaze when she turned to look up at him. </p><p>“I think it is too.”</p><p>After some toast with butter and cinnamon, just about the only food they had left in the fridge after Eren had cleared it out in preparation for their trip, they locked up everything and headed for the car. Ymir’s face split apart in a large yawn as she buckled up, snatching back her phone from where she put it next to her on the seat. A knitted beanie with two poms that looked like cat ears sat on her head, a gift from the other Ymir that she had gotten last night. Eren would have to take a picture before she took it off.</p><p>Ymir rubbed at one of her eyes as she squinted at the bright screen. Texting either her mother or Mikasa, most likely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>On our way over now.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read at 5:11AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren had expected Ymir to doze on their way over, or to spend her time texting Mikasa so that they could both try to stay awake. Instead, not a couple minutes into the ride, Ymir asked something.</p><p>“Do you like Levi?”</p><p>He glanced up from to the road to the rearview mirror, a confused tilt to his lips. </p><p>“Of course I do,” he assured her. “Levi is a good person. He’s a little grouchy, but he’s nice. Why are you asking?”</p><p>Ymir’s nose scrunched up. “No, I mean, do you <em> like </em> him? Like how Mom and the other Ymir are dating and kiss each other all the time.”</p><p>Eren’s eyes widened, and he could feel his cheeks warming with a blush. “W-what?” he sputtered. “Ymir, why would you ask something like that?”</p><p>She shrugged, eyes wandering to the street passing by her window. “I don’t know. Mom always asks if you’re dating him yet. And Hanji says you’d be cute together. You like Levi, don’t you?”</p><p>Historia. He’ll have to tell her that she could be nosy in his business, but there was no need to make their daughter worry about this. Hanji, he didn’t really have any control over. She was one of Levi’s best friends, supportive, sweet, and manic at the best of times. First, though -- Eren’s face pulled a little in confusion at the fishing tone of her voice. This was more than curiosity.</p><p>“Why are you really asking?” he asked. Her face turned suspiciously innocent, her eyes wide, lips pursed into a small pout. </p><p>“Ymir.”</p><p>“I just thought…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Ymir slumped back against the seat.</p><p>“Well, if you dated Levi, wouldn’t Mikasa and I be like step-sisters?”</p><p>Oh. Okay. Cute. Shit.</p><p>Eren suppressed an endeared sigh. “Ymir, I’m not going to date Mikasa’s dad just so you two can be step-sisters. It’s more complicated than that.”</p><p>Her head tilted. “So you… <em> don’t </em> have a crush on Levi like Mom says?”</p><p>A dark flush roared over his cheeks. </p><p>“Your mom is incredibly nosy and mean, you know that right?” Eren said, knowing Ymir wouldn’t take a word he said too seriously.</p><p>She shrugged. “A little,” she agreed. “But that means she’s usually right about a lot of things.” </p><p>There was a smug look on her face as she started to grin at his reflection, taking his silence for an answer he wouldn’t give her.</p><p>“Don’t get too excited,” he warned her.</p><p>That pout came back. “But why?”</p><p>“Because, like I said, it’s complicated. I am not going to date Levi.” </p><p>A displeased frown tugged at the corners of her lips.</p><p>“Hey, come on, let’s just forget about your mom’s nosy questions and enjoy our holiday, okay? You have a big list of things you wanted to do, right? Don’t worry about something silly like this.”</p><p>“Okay,” she sighed reluctantly. “But you’ll have fun too, right?”</p><p>Eren gave her a soft smile. “Of course I will. I’ll be in a fancy cabin surrounded by snow with my three favorite people in the world. What more could I want from a vacation?”</p><p>Ymir smiled, small, barely convinced, Eren felt, but then her head dropped as she went back to texting and browsing on her phone.</p><p>Levi’s garage door was open when Eren and Ymir pulled up. Mikasa was dragging a bright red luggage bag on its wheels from the house -- her hair stuffed under a fluffy, red beanie, with a pom flopping back and forth as she moved. She gave them an enthusiastic, even if tired, wave. Eren placed the car in park as Ymir climbed out of the backseat, leaving her car door wide open. </p><p>“Mika!” she called out, skipping forward with a bright grin. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi, Ymir,” Mikasa replied, grunting as lifted her bag into the open trunk.</p><p>“I’m <em> tired </em>,” Ymir whined, leaning against Mikasa's side, her head dropping onto her shoulder. “I’m going to fall asleep on my ice skates.”</p><p>Eren laughed quietly to himself and he reached to turn the car off.</p><p>“Hey, hold up,” Levi called, coming out with two bags in his hands. He had dark gloves on his hands, and a hoodless woolen jacket, to chase out the winter air. “Pull out onto the street. Let’s swap places so you’re in the garage when we leave.”</p><p>“Oh,” Eren said, then he nodded, shifting his car into reverse. “Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it.” Levi gave him a slight smile and a nod as he shut the door for Eren -- Ymir and Mikasa were already heading into the house, of course. Kids.</p><p>Eren backed out onto the street, slow and careful. From where he waited, idling, Eren watched Levi place two luggage bags into his trunk and close it before getting into his car and starting it. Levi eased out into the street, and let Eren pull into his garage before parking behind him and leaving his own car to idle in the driveway.</p><p>Levi had already popped Eren’s trunk open, grabbing their bags, by the time Eren turned off his engine and got out of the driver’s seat. </p><p>“I thought I was here to help you with your bags,” Eren commented dryly. “Not the other way around.”</p><p>“What kind of Uber driver do you think I am?” Levi quipped. Eren jostled him with his elbow and took a bag from his hand. “No valet service as well? You <em> are </em> hard to impress.”</p><p>“Jerk,” Eren snorted, walking for the other trunk.</p><p>Mikasa and Ymir came back out of the house, holding a plastic grocery bag in each hand. Levi clucked his tongue. </p><p>“Hey, come on, guys. There’s pillows and blankets in the car and the heater’s running. Get settled in. Eren and I will take care of the bags.”</p><p>Mikasa let out a thankful sigh as she handed him the groceries. “Thanks, Papa.”</p><p>The girls climbed into the back of the crossover, and Eren could see them getting buckled in and settled through the back window. </p><p>“I hope they can squeeze in a nap,” he commented.</p><p>Levi stopped beside him, warmth radiating against Eren’s arm, despite the cool winter air around them. “I wouldn’t worry about it,” he assured him. “They’ll be conked out by the time we finish loading up.”</p><p>Of course he was completely right. By the time Eren helped Levi take the groceries, their girls were leaning against each other, breathing deep and quiet with sleep. Levi had told Eren to wait in the car as he made sure everything was locked up in the house.</p><p>When he got into his seat, Levi looked at them over his shoulder with a loving uptick in the corner of his mouth. He had the music on the radio down low, just loud enough to be like white noise above the sound of the heater and the rumble of the engine.</p><p>The first two hours were peaceful.</p><p>There was something comforting and warm about the quietness Eren could hold with Levi. Conversation wasn’t an obligation Eren felt like he had to hold and participate in to be socially competent in Levi’s presence. It ebbed between them like the tide, rising and falling with a natural ease. The first half hour or so was completely silent except the sound of the tires on the road, the gentle radio just low enough for Eren not to be able to place what song was playing, and four sources of breathing.</p><p>After that, Levi asked him if his week had been busy preparing for their trip. Eren’s mother always joked that no one should ask Eren about his work unless they didn’t want to speak for the next hour, but Levi always listened to what he had to say, every passionate word that came bursting from his chest.</p><p>In response, he told Eren about how his company had moved up a software update from the weeks when Levi would back, to the last week of their vacation. His IT team should be able to handle it well without his help, but he had brought a laptop and a hotspot just in case they would need to steal him away for a few hours.</p><p>“I doubt Mikasa liked that,” Eren commented with a title of his head, glancing back to look at her sleeping, Ymir’s head on her shoulder, and Mikasa’s cheek against her forehead.</p><p>“Threw a small fit,” Levi grimaced. “But I think in the end she understood. It’s not that I want to work on our vacation. I promised her I would work as quickly as I could if I got called in.”</p><p>“I’ll tell her I'll keep you on a short leash.”</p><p>“Hard to impress <em> and </em> a slave driver when it comes to forcing me to take my PTO. Yikes.”</p><p>“You’re such a jerk,” Eren laughed, heart stuttering in his ribcage when Levi gave him a smirk.</p><p>A few minutes later, Ymir woke, shifting in her seat with a sleepy hum and a stretch that jostled Mikasa and woke her up. </p><p>With the girls waking up and rearranging themselves properly in the backseat, Levi reached over to turn up the volume a little, washing out their quiet conversation.</p><p>Levi hadn’t filled up his car before leaving, strategically, because he’s a father and knew that even though their girls are nearly thirteen, they still get restless during long car rides. About the time that Ymir started squirming, Levi was taking the exit to top off and give them an opportunity to use the restroom and stretch their legs.</p><p>Eren went with the girls inside to get keys to the restrooms as Levi worked the gas pump. The girls eyed the donut stand and hot chocolate dispenser with big eyes, but accepted the key to the bathroom with little more than a pleading glance. Eren shook his head fondly and accepted his own key to step out into the cold. He’ll need to grab a coffee to stay awake the rest of the way -- he’ll pick up the girls a little something when he did.</p><p>A quick piss and a thorough wash of his hands in a sink that apparently hadn’t known a drop of warm water since the day Eren was born, he came out drying his hands on his jeans because the dispenser was also out of paper towels, and the air drying unit sat abandoned on the ground with a fine layer of tile dust.</p><p>As much as Eren liked car trips, he had to admit that were things he also hated about them. He grimaced at the cold gnawing at his damp fingertips and took out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Stopping for some gas. About halfway to the lodge.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Also, your daughter asked me some interesting questions today.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 7:58AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I thought she learned about sex last year in school.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 7:58AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Ymir asked me if I had a crush on Levi.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 7:59AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Oops?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 7:59AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Seriously, Historia?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 8:00AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I thought you were going to date him.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I was testing the waters with her.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>She seemed really excited about the idea?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 8:02AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>She’s excited because she figured it would make Mikasa her step-sister.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 8:02AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Okay, that’s kind of cute.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Admit it.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 8:03AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren scowled at his phone. Yeah it was cute, but that's besides the point.</p><p>Levi cleared his throat, brow lifting with intrigue when Eren looked at him with the frown still affixed to his face. </p><p>“Something wrong?” he asked, holding out a cup of coffee to him.</p><p>A sheepish flush crawled up his neck as Eren grabbed the paper cup. “It’s just Historia -- teasing me. Of course. Thank you. I was going to get a cup myself.”</p><p>Levi hummed, taking a drink of his own cup. “I needed one too, don’t worry about it. Please tell Historia to cease the teasing until after your vacation. I’d like to see you smiling instead of pouting the whole time.”</p><p>“Hey,” Eren wheezed with an equally affronted and amused tone. “I was not pouting.”</p><p>He received a smirk in response. “Oh? Of course not. My mistake.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes and lifted the cup of coffee to his lips, letting out a pleased noise at the taste. Perfect. Well, shitty, still, because gas station coffee is never truly good tasting, but it was creamy and sweet, like how Eren preferred.</p><p>Then his stomach swooped in his gut.</p><p>Levi knew how Eren took his coffee. Got the right amount of sugar and cream without asking. Brought it to him, unprompted, just knew that Eren needed the pick-me-up.</p><p>Levi met Eren’s surprised look with a smirk. “Good?”</p><p>“I didn’t think you knew how I took my coffee,” Eren admitted.</p><p>He snorted and took another drink of his own cup. “You like coffee with your cream and sugar.” There was a fond crinkle in the corners of his eyes, gaze sweeping over Eren’s pink cheeks.</p><p>Their daughters came out of the gas station, twin cups in hand, and tearing into a doughnut from the case they had been staring at. Ymir had a smear of chocolate on her cheek, but no one said anything. Eren would make sure she used a napkin before getting to the lodge, but for now he just shared a look with Levi, who walked around to unhook the pump from the car.</p><p>He looked back down at the messages he received.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I’m sorry that she ambushed you with that. I didn’t have a chance to talk to her before you guys left last night. I wanted to make sure she got enough sleep last night.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You know I’d never do something to intentionally upset you.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I was asking because I care about you and I want you to be happy.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I like Levi. He’s a good father, and he cares for Ymir like he does Mikasa.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I’m just saying it could work.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>It would work, if you wanted it to.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But I’ll back off.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Eren?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I’m sorry -- next time we have dinner, I’ll make salmon and bring the white wine. Your favorite.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 8:11AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>With the side of roasted potatoes?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 8:12AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>And a cheesecake from Sasha’s.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Pinkie promise. Cross my heart.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 8:13AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Then I forgive you.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 8:13AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>And, you know, if you wanted to invite Levi…</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 8:14AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Historia!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 8:14AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I’m joking!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Text me when you get to the lodge. Send me lots of pics every day.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sent 8:15AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Will do. Talk to you later.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>✓ Read 8:16AM</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>With the knowledge of being more than halfway to the lodge, a good nap in, and the rush from hot chocolate and a doughnut, their girls were already chatting up a storm when Eren got back into the car. Levi gave him a soft look as he slid in and started the ignition.</p><p>“Alright. You ready to go?” he asked, glancing at Eren before looking back into the rearview mirror.</p><p>“Yes!” they laughed, loud and bright.</p><p>“Please?” Mikasa added. “I want to go down the inner-tubing hill before it gets dark.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Levi placated, disengaging the emergency break and starting to ease forward. “Seatbelts on.”</p><p>“We know,” Ymir groaned.</p><p>Levi met Eren’s roll of his eyes with a huff of laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>